


It's Really Quite Simple

by clio_jlh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia asks and so Lydia shall receive. Erica just has to make it happen and really, it's not that complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Quite Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for affectingly in her little book o'porn at Wincon. Short, pornish, and really about what happens when a girl fists another girl.

"I'm not sure what about this is so complicated," Lydia said, a little edge to her voice. "You have a hand. You put it in my pussy. You move it around. I come. Done."

Erica sat back on her haunches. "My hand seems bigger—"

"There's K-Y in the drawer," Lydia replied. "You'll need more of it the more you sit around doing _nothing_."

That wasn't the solution. Erica had spent quality time getting Lydia warmed up, getting her wet and begging and writhing, and to be honest her jaw was kind of tired. A few last-minute "will this fit?" nerves were _not_ going to spoil this party.

Besides, Lydia didn't just want it—she'd _asked_ for it. So Erica stretched out her fingers, making and unmaking her fist quickly, then said to Lydia, "You'll need to spread your legs a little wider, sweetie."

Lydia had that smug smile of getting her way, but she obeyed, and bent her knees so her feet rested flat on the bed. It was a good look for Lydia, especially now that she was waxing less, and Erica enjoyed the view of flushed skin and strawberry blond curls.

Then she got back on task. Three fingers slipped in easily—she really had prepared Lydia quite well—and she stroked Lydia's clit with her thumb while her middle finger sought out Lydia's G-spot, sliding against the inside of her pussy until she found it and pressed, and was rewarded by Lydia bucking and gasping. Adding her pinky was nothing, especially with Lydia so into it and therefore distracted. Then Erica took a breath to steady herself, pulled her hand out slightly, folded her thumb across her palm, and went back in.

"Oh my god," Erica said. "My hand is inside your pussy."

"I'm aware of that," Lydia said, but she was breathless and gasping.

Erica slowly, carefully curled her fingers until she'd formed a fist.

"Fuck," Lydia said.

"Yeah?" Erica said. "What you wanted?"

"If you move it will be," Lydia said.

"Sassy," Erica replied, because seriously. But she obeyed, pulling her hand nearly out and pushing it back in again, brushing her knuckles against Lydia's spot. "Moving enough for you?"

"Fff—" was all Lydia could manage, and Erica grinned widely. Lydia usually shifted restlessly during sex but now she was still, transfixed, hands behind her knees to pull herself open even more, eyes closed, head tipped back.

She wasn't _really_ baring her neck but Erica didn't care; she leaned forward and put her mouth over it, gently, feeling the pulse that was rushing in her ears.

Lydia moaned, clenching around Erica's hand.

"Gonna come for me sweetie"? Erica muttered, kissing her way down to Lydia's breasts. "Go ahead, you can do it. You're there."

"I … I … yes," Lydia said, shuddering.

Once she relaxed, Erica pulled her hand out, slowly, and wiped it off on Lydia's stomach.

"There are _sheets_ ," Lydia said, straightening her legs.

"I like your skin better," Erica replied, and curled up next to her.


End file.
